Welcome To Paradise Ch1
by CatGoneInToHiding
Summary: Hi all! this is my take on a story my frnd started, shes posted the start up somewhere but where i dont know basically what has happen is:  Alex met Billie and fell in love.  gerand way raped Alex drunkenly  oh and Cat is in love with Mike ;    -Cat xx
1. Chapter 1

I was just about to get into the shower, hopefully Mike would join me, but I knew he was talking to Billie or Tre. Oh Tre what am I going todo about him. I suddenly heard a lot of screaming I quickly threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants and ran out the door as I ran I heard Mike yell "Billie that's enough" I didn't understand what was happening till I rounded the corner and saw Billie punish Mike in the face. I screamed and saw Tre come running, I looked around and saw Alex under the table as pale as a sheet and looking like she was about to be sick. I ran over to her and she fell into me crying her eyes out.

"What the fuck happen?" I asked frantically

"I saw Garand and he said sorry and hugged me and Billie saw and got really angry and starts to hurt me, Mike came and saw and punished Billie in the face". Alex was balling her eyes out and I saw Anam come out looking as pale as I ghost I yelled at her and she came over.

"Stay with Alex" I said and went over to the idiots.

"Stay away cat!" Tre yelled, as he held Billie back and was standing in the middle trying to stop the fight but I took no notice and walked over to Mike. Who was trying to fight Tre away to get to Billie, Billie was trying to do the same but Tre wasn't letting it happen

"Mike, stop now" I said gently

"Who the fuck do you think you are" he spat and then saw it was me and suddenly stopped breathing hard, his expression soften then turned to shock as he realised what had just happen. He reached down and wiped tears I don't remember sheading off my face. Grab me into a big bear hug, I quickly disentangled myself and kissed him quickly on the cheek, and walked over to Billie and Tre who were talking quietly. I really wanted to hit Billie but knew that it would help.

"If you ever lay one finger on Alex to hurt her I swear, u will wake up with your throat slit" I said with so much hate and vermin that Billie flinched and Tre looked at me shocked. I grabbed Mikes hand walked off to our room, made him sit as I got the first aid box out

"Cat am fine," he protested, I silenced him with a look. Nothing was too serous thank god or else Billie really would be dead

"Am going for a shower" I said Mike just sat there staring at me but I didn't notice, about half way through the shower I noticed to arms go around my waist and pull me close and start kissing my neck, I knew at once it was Mike. I could feel his 'instrument' as i had nicknamed it poke against my leg. I turned slowly around and kissed him long and hard he return the passion with more than I was used to he was usually very reserved but not tonight. It was just then I noticed he still has his clothes on and I laughed at him

"What u laughing at?" he wondered, in reply I took his top off and cuddled into his naked tattooed chest.

"Cat am so sorry I never wanted you to see me like that..." I turned and kissed him just to shut him up it seemed to work until he broke free and said

"oh and I love u" I stood there shocked my mouth opening and closing like a fish and then guilt suddenly hit me like a punished in the stomach. It wasn't fair I loved Mike so much and was going to have his child but I couldn't be 100% sure it was his, I had had a very dunked one night stand with Tre and believe me he never let me forget it, but Mike didn't know about it.

"Mike I have to tell you something" I barely whispered out.

"Yes?" He said with such love and trust in his eyes I couldn't bring myself to tell him but I had to.

"Remember the day we first met in the bar?" I said my voice stronger than I expected

"How could I forget" he said

"Well remember when Tre and I went off for a walk? We actually went to his room..." I trailed off at the look in his eyes. It was of pure revolution and hate.

"Yous had sex didn't yous?" he yelled I flinched

, "Mike please let me explain" I said

"How the fuck am I only hearing about this know? What if Tre's the father of the baby, have u ever thought of that Catherine? How did u think I would feel when I heard you screwed my best friend and then me? That's so slutty Catherine yano that." He yelled at me and walked out of the room slamming the door. I quickly dried myself off and put on a pair of mike's confunest pj's it was silence till I heard a loud knocking and a giggle at least Alex and Billie had made up. I hear a soft knocking at the door and Tre stood there in his boxers and no top with tousled hair.

"I heard what happen Cat am so sorry; I should have told Mike not you." He said I all but fell into his arms and cried into him, I had a sense he was bring me somewhere but I didn't know where.

"At least somebodies having fun" he muttered as a rather loud moan came from Alex's room. I giggled and then started to cry.

"He wouldn't –hick- even –hick- let -hick- me explain" I half sobbed into his naked tattooed chest.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this mess Cat. I really am I never wanted to hurt you or mike.

"It's alright" I managed to choke out

"What the hell is going on in here? An angry voice at the door asked.

"Shit mike! This is not what it looks like" Tre said

"Mike? MIKE" I threw myself at him. He caught me in his strong arms, I only then realised that Tre had lifted me on to the bed and I has been sitting on his knee curled up as he sat there in his boxers and no top on kissing my hair.

"Mike am so sorry, Mike I love you." The worlds stumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. Mike looked shocked down at me and Tre looked embarrassed and a little bit upset but I couldn't figure out why.

"I'll talk to yous later" he half whispered and walked out of the room. Me and Mike just stared into each other's eyes till all we heard was "stop it Billie! Am serous"

"I shouldn't have gotton so mad at you. It was before we were even together but just the thought of u and him together and then I saw him with u on our bed I..." he trailed off "hey! Are they my pj's?"

"Not anymore" I said playfully

"Oh really?" and he started tickling me.

"Ok! OK, u want them back?" I asked and I started to innocently begin taking them off. Before I knew what was happening Mike was over helping me take off his pj's and as I was taking his t-shirt and jeans off, I giggled but noticed Mike had stopped and was staring at the scars that covered my arms and ran over my veins.

"What the fuck?"

"It's nothing"

"it's clearly not nothing, did you do this?" he tried to catch my eye but I looked down refusing to look at him, suddenly I need to get out of there I grabbed clothes, threw them on and struggled my way out of Mikes strong grip and ran out the door. I heard him call after me but I didn't stop. I saw Alex and Billie's door opening and them walking out hand in hand

"Cat!" Alex yelled but I didn't stop I just kept running till I found the door for the fire escape up on the roof that's when I noticed that these were Mike's jeans and that there was a packet of ciggrates in the pocket I took out the packed and lit one and took a long drag,

"You really shouldn't be doing that" a voice from behide me said. And suddenly Tre was standing beside me taking the ciggrates out of my hand and taking a dragged, I moved to take it back but he stuck his head and stuck his tongue out at me.

"How did you find me here?" I asked ashamed I had been caught.

"I didn't I came here to think"

"Anything I can help u with?" I offered

"Not really since it's about u and i don't think you want to leave Mike anytime soon." He admitted I instally felt awful.

"Aww Tre I am so sorry I never wanted to hurt u in any way!" I said going over and giving him a hug.

"It's not your fault" he mumbled then took his jacket off and put it over me.

"Your shivering come on lets you back inside" he said gently forcing me in and he brought me to his room which was really warm and surprisingly clean.

"Hey! Aren't they Mikes?'' Tre asked looking at the trousers

"Yes. I spouse I should go find him" I said worried.

"Nah let him cool down a bit. It's not been a good night for him tonight. Stay here for a bit" he said as he headed into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked my pale face was paler and somewhat drawn, my eyes were huge, my lips were red and the t-shirt I had pulled on only just covered my oversized chest making the top look like a belly top. Just then Tre's head pop out of the door and said

"Am going for a shower back out in a few." He winked and his head disappeared I waited till I heard the water and Tre singing till I took off Mikes jeans and pulled on a pair of Tre's shorts and one of his band t-shirts. I suddenly felt an over-whelming sense of loneliness and I walked to the bathroom door, opened it glad Tre had not thought to lock it, as I walked in I heard him belting out the worlds to 21st century breakdown. I giggled as I stared at his perfect ass till I open the shower door and walked in and put my arms around him, he jumped slightly I guess he had been singing too loud to hear me come in. Then said

"I knew u couldn't resist me" he turned quickly and gently kissed me while he took my shorts off and then my t-shirt till I was standing there in my bra, then he started kissing my neck and slowly unhooked my bra He turned off the shower and dried me down with the towel I did the same and he led me to his bed. After what seemed like a few minutes but was really a few hours there was a knock at the door. Tre groan and rolled on to me. I protested loudly but with no response I used all my strength to push him off.

"Who's there?" Tre half mumbled and rolled off the bed with a loud thump.

"Billie! Let me in"


	2. Welcome To Paradise Ch2

"Billie! Let me in"

"One min I need to get changed!" Tre yelled. I jumped out of the bed "Fuck" he whispered to me. I was searching everywhere for a t-shirt or anything

"Dude I've seen you naked before, Billie said and barged in. "What the fuck?" he said when he saw me naked and Tre trying and failing to pull his boxers up.

"This is not what it looks like" I managed to choke out.

"Well then explain what the fuck it is Cat because it sure as hell looks like your cheating on Mike with Tre. Do you want to break up the band? Jesus fucking Christ!" Billie was yelling at this point.

"Chill man ok? We will sort this out." He said to Billie and to me "your suit case is there" wdf was it doing in here, but I didn't care I grabbed it and went into the bathroom. I picked out my fish nets, my black barely covers the ass skirt, high heeled boots that came up to my knees, a black vest top and a black shirt that I was almost 100% sure was Tre's and the red tie again I think it's Tre's just as I was about to put my hat on there was a knock at the door.

"Has anyone seen Cat?" Mike asked he sounded tried and upset

"Asked Tre" Billie said. The asshole

"She's in the bathroom; I found her smoking and really upset on the roof so she crashed on my sofa." Tre said easily he was really good at lying.

"Smoking?" both Billie and Mike asked at the same time

"But she's pregnant isn't she?" Billie asked "does she not know what that will do to the child?"

"Clearly not" Mike said angrily. There was a loud knock at the bathroom door.

"One minute" I yelled grabbed my makeup bag, quickly put on my foundation and made my eyes racoon black but sexy at the same time. A quick go over my lips with my customary hocker red lip stick and I was ready to face the music.

"Boys" I said as I walked out Tre's and Mikes mouth fell open, Billie just stared daggers at me I laughed at his face.

"Am going to find Alex" I smiled brightly, kissed Mike on the lips and the Tre on the check and mummed

"Thanks for listening" and walked out smiling to myself and winking at Billie just for the hell of it, as I walked out the door I walked straight into Alex, who screamed and grabbed my hand. I look properly at my friend she looked so happy and carefree I suddenly wished I was like.

"What?" I complained playfully at her.

"Me and Billie are getting married and am pregnant but he doesn't know so don't tell him!" she sequel.

"Omg! Congrates!" we did our little happy dance till we noticed a woman with blonde hair, 2kids and a teenager staring at us.

"Hi! Have you girls seen Mike?" the lady asked, me and Alex looked at each other.

"Ehh who are you?" Alex asked I couldn't stop staring.

"Oh sorry I am Mike's wife. Brittney. Surely he told u he was married?" she asked when she saw our shocked faces.

"Ehh...no, but he's either in his room or Tre's." Alex said I was in too much shock to say anything.

"Estelle stay here with these lovely girls and mind your brother and sister." Brittney said brightly and she walked off.

"Am going to find Tre" I half whispered, I noticed Estelle eyes on me but I didn't care all I wanted was to find Tre and curl up and cry.

"Ok" Alex grabbed me into one of her huge bear hugs and whispered "hang in there kiddo" I walked to Tre's room in a daze, finding Billie and Tre still there but no Mike thank god. I turned to Billie.

"Congrats about Alex, hurt her and I will rip you limb from limb with a smile on my face." I said trying to sound serious but my voice wobbled and fell into Tre's open arms.

"Am guessing you found out about Brittany" Billie said softly

"I feel so used "my voice wobbled but I refuse to cry not over that lying cheating asshole, Tre kissed me on the lips and whispered in my ear.

"Am here for u" and then left me go and so he could go to the bathroom, I heard the shower go on and remembered what happen last night I smiled a little and then remember Billie was here with me I looked up at him.

"I know you don't like me" I muttered to Billie

"Oh I do like you Cat you just go for the wrong guys" he said taking a few steps towards me and wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Oh so is Tre a wrong guy?" I asked looking up at him and wondering how many times my heart could break in one day.

"Nah Tre is one of a kind of a guy I'd say you'll two would make a cute couple, but remember you have hurt Mike as well. He said smiling "oh and I won't hurt Alex again I love her too much" just then Mike and Brittney walk in. Billie and I broke apart and Tre walked out of the bathroom, he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist I looked at Mike to see his face harded and then get angry when Tre kissed me on the cheek.

"Cat can I talk to you please?" Mike asked stiffly he walked out of the room I kissed Tre on the lips and Tre stoked my cheek.

"Hurry back" he said I smiled followed Mike to the roof where Tre had found me last night, the news about Billie and Alex was brilliant I couldn't wait to see Billie's face when Alex told him. Just as I thought of that I remembered why I was here and my happiness instally disappeared. Mike had stop walking and was just standing there staring at me, I wanted so badly to hug him but I could there was this strange distance between us now that had never been there before it upset me.

"What do u want?" I said my voice was angry

"I wanted to talk to you alone" he said looking embarrassed as he should be.

"Well speak quickly your wife will be looking for you" I spat at him but my voice wobbled

"Cat am so sorry you found out like that I wanted to tell you but there was never a right time," he said and sounded so sad I nearly forgave him but I couldn't

"Yes well I did find out, and I know you would never leave her so I don't see the point in this conversation"

"I can't leave her; the point in this conversation is you can't tell anyone that that child is mine please Catherine." He pleaded

"You are some asshole" I screamed at him, "you don't even care about my feelings do u? Oh and don't worry am going to get a DNA test and make sure they can't be yours, happy? You won't have to deal with a pregnant teenager young enough to be your daughter who I met by the way, she seems lovely I don't think she wanted me to be her new step mum." I was near hysterical by this stage. He had a look of shock as I walked to the fire escape door and slammed it shut locking it from the inside, good, when I got the bottom of the stairs Brittney was just standing there looking anywhere but at me, it was clear she had been trying to ease drop.

"Your husband a lying cheating asshole" I said as I walked past her. I found Alex and Billie in there room.

"Can I hang with yous for a bit?" I whispered.

"Ehh...well we were just about to going out" Alex said awardkly

"it's alright, I'll find Tre then" I sighed and walked into Tre's room without knocking, he was crashed out on the bed fast asleep he looked really cute curled up in a ball, I smiled to myself as I took off my boots and hat and crawled into bed with him and fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt around in the bed but I couldn't find Tre. I couldn't sleep and tossed and turned for ages before I decided to go for a walk I was hungry I hadn't eaten in a while, I stood up fixed my hair and skirt and padded in my socks down the hallway, the noise that had prob woke me up was coming from the kitchen the place I wanted to go. I decided just go into the kitchen, I walked in and Tre was there with Mike looking like they were about to kill each other.

"Ugh, am leaving" I said, and turned to leave.


End file.
